Ash and Metal
by Tired Typer
Summary: The Necrons have awoken and have taken the territory of the Space Marine chapter the Ash Warlords, one final battle on the Ash Warlords main planet. This is my first story so I don't know what to say but like I don't own the warhammer universe.plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Karver Skrilen the captain of the 6th company of the Ash Warlords chapter looked out across the skyline Mizura. What had been a busy prosperous city was now a smoking, wreak. Numerous holes dotted the skyscrapers and the sound of matching troops could be heard. Three days he thought, this started three days ago. The Necron behind him raised its warscythe in position for execution and as the captain drew his final breath it swung it down in a decapitating swing.

Manus Starda, the captain of the Ash Warlords' 7th company took cover behind a near broken, metal pillar. The company had just entered the subsector when they came. They sent down troops to the planet to make sure that the enemy didn't get a foothold. Thinking about it Manus realised it didn't matter if the enemy didn't get the foothold first. The real moment of doubt came when he saw his companies ships fall from the sky. Manus heard some machine charging up behind the pillar and as he drew a single breath a deafening quake exploded behind him, sending him flying. As his vision cleared he saw a Necron standing above him with a raised warscythe. He was too weak to talk or even breathe properly and so the last sound he made was a choking gasp before the warscythe swung down.

Horace Orkaf knelt on his knees, on top of a battered tower, looking over the battle field around him. He was the captain of the Ash Warlords' 5th company and was guarding the mining planet when they came. He ordered his men to form up but they were already upon them. Now he knelt on his knees, too weak to stand up but too proud to lie down and the last thing he heard was the swing of a warscythe.

Farris Tarek's head rolled across the floor of his flagships bridge. He was the captain of the Ash Warlords' 8th company and his fleet was patrolling the sector when the enemy arrived. In a matter of minutes three quarters of his fleet was destroyed and the enemy flagship had boarded his. He had fought the enemy leader in a duel but that ended terribly for him with his head not attached to his body. After the battle the enemy lord took his head for his collection and then went to find his next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

Augustus Corves sat at the end of the meeting table. With him were five captains, who commanded a company each. They were called to have this meeting because a number of companies had gone missing.

"Where is Tarek? He should be here by now" called out Wrex.

"Halef is also not here" said Javosk. From the other end of the room the doors opened and a space marine walked in.

"My lords, we have just received reports about Tarek and Halef. We have found the remainder of Tarek's fleet, it was destroyed. We have also found Halef's camp… also destroyed" he said and walked out of the room with the doors closing behind him.

"There is your answer" said Corves loud and clear. "An unknown enemy has killed five of our companies, four of our worlds and one of our fleets. We need to find out who this enemy is, where they are and we need to kill them."

"I don't think its Tyranids or Orks. We would know if they were here" said Javosk.

"This is too far away for the Tau and there have been no warp storm reporting's" said Wrex.

"That leaves the Eldar, Dark Eldar and Necrons" said Varus.

"An Eldar strategy would be to kill leaders or destroy supplies not take over planets in a couple of days" said Javosk.

"There are no tomb worlds near here and we checked our planets thoroughly for any sign of Necrons and we found none! It must be Chaos!" Shouted Corves.

"There is a chance we missed someth-"started Javosk.

"I refuse to believe that there are any Necrons here Javosk! So get that into your head!" Corves shouted. Javosk wisely remained silent.

"If it is Chao-"started Wrex.

"It is" interrupted Corves.

"What do you think they want?" finished Wrex.

"They are Chaos they have come here to kill that is all" said Corves.

"But where do you think they'll strike" asked Wrex.

"Here obviously, they must want to destroy this chapter. It is simple really but I would not expect any more from those barbarians" said Corves. "So we shall wait for them to come here and with the combined forces of five companies we shall destroy them. Adosh, you leave the first company here in the fortress monastery. Varus, you take the second company to guard the area around the fortress monastery. Wrex, you take the third company to the factory district and get the heavy weapons, tanks and artillery ready. Lander, you take the forth company and get the fleet ready. And Javosk, you can marshal the guardsmen. You are dismissed" he finished.

They all went their own ways with their own duties but Javosk couldn't help think that he got the worst job. He didn't want to be mean but in his view the guardsmen were hopeless. They didn't have proper training, weapons, armour and most of them would flee then fight but he said nothing and went to marshal the troops.


	3. Chapter 3

Javosk walked through hallway after hallway, intent on reaching the communications room. He had no problem getting past the guards, being a captain but once he got in and was talking to Inquisitor Ander the real problems began.

"I don't think I'm hearing you properly Captain" she said.

"No Inquisitor, I'm certain there are Necrons in the subsector" replied Javosk. "The Chapter Master may not believe it but his head is only thinking about Chaos. He cannot see the facts through his pride."

"Be careful with your words Captain he is your Chapter Master and we checked thoroughly" insisted the Inquisitor. "I find it hard to believe that there are Necrons when we didn't found a single trace of them."

"It doesn't matter if it's Necrons or not we need your help" said Javosk. "They have taken most of our territory in a couple of weeks, we are not prepared."

"I'll sent you part of the fleet Captain but I'm still not convinced why you are so worried about it" answered the Inquisitor.

"I'm worried because what if they have already been on this world" said Javosk.

"What do you mean" asked the Inquisitor, deeply interested.

"I mean what if they have been here and taken over parts of the planet. Ships, tanks, turrets, safe houses, they could have all been sabotaged" the captain replied. "If it is Chaos like you say they could have already converted most of the people by now. I would like to... I would like to request the exterminatus fleet Inquisitor."

"Captain, are you really that sure that this world might need complete purging" asked the Inquisitor very seriously.

"Yes, I am sure" replied Javosk.

"Very well then, I shall get the fleet ready. We are close by so we shall arrive in a matter of days" said the Inquisitor. "Inquisitor Ander out." And with that Javosk went to marshal the ground forces.

Three days had passed since then war meeting and Lander was shouting orders in the bridge of his command ship more than he ever had. He already had half the Space Marine ships in place and some of the Imperial ships were ready as well but most were having problems. It should have been a simple process but it was taking far longer then he thought. He was in the middle of discussing the errors of an imperial cruiser's engines when the enemy fleet appeared.

Vast amount of crescent shaped ships appeared. Immediately after phasing in they began unleashing fighters and bombers. Lander was about to order the attack when he noticed something different about one of the larger battleships. It had a pyramid on it just like the other battleships but on top of it was a glowing green ball of energy, slowing increasing in size.

"Raise the shields" ordered Lander. He knew that the orb was going to do something once it had charged up but he was surprised when it did. With no warning the orb exploded sending a wave of green energy in all directions. Once the wave had passed through his fleet he waited but nothing happened. Then the lights began to flicker.

They kept switching on and off and on again. Lander looked out the window and saw that the lights on the rest of the ships were also flickering. He suddenly knew that the energy wave was not meant to destroy but to drain the energy and make them easy to kill.

"Sir, the ship is losing power. Our shields are at thirty percent and dropping" informed one of the marines.

Then all the light went out, leaving them in darkness but then they all came on again but this time instead of just Lander and his best engineers on the bridge, there was Lander, his best engineers, twenty flayered ones and a Necron Overlord in front of Lander with his warscythe ready to swing. Lander only had time to grab his sword and hear his men being slaughtered before his head was cleaved from his shoulders.

The Necron Overlord looked out the windows and saw its enemy's ships being destroyed. It then took Lander's head and was then teleported back to his ship with the flayered ones. Once the Necrons were finished with Space Marine and Imperial Guard fleet they start to descend to the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

Wrex looked out of the factor's massive doors and saw a large crescent ship slowly descending down. Then it started shooting the building below it with emerald bolts of lightning. Looking closely Wrex could see some Necrons troops where a lightning bolt had struck. So, he thought, some bolts destroy, others teleport troops down. Suddenly he was awakened from his thoughts by a thunderous smash and he looked up to part of the factory top falling down and destroying a lemon russ tank.

Three bolts hit the path to the factory simultaneously and as the smoke cleared he saw three squads of warriors and three squads of immortals behind them. They began to march forward to the factory doors but Wrex ordered the tanks to open fire on them and soon they were destroyed. Then a titan stepped out of the factory, raised its giant plasma cannon to the Necron ship, charged it up and fired. Wrex was shocked to see that the blast only left a large dent but then all the bolts from the ship stopped.

Then it focused all its fire onto the titan. Bolt after bolt rained down on its shields before one got through. Then another and another and soon all the bolts were hitting the metal plating of the titan. Through the heavy blasts Wrex could see scarabs eating into the titan and going towards the crew. But then the titan was charging up its plasma cannon again but just as it was reaching its peak the Necron ship sent a concentrated lightning bolt at the nozzle of the cannon and it exploded sending a shockwave of smaller explosions throughout the titan.

But Wrex wasn't looking at the Necron troops slowly climbing up the steps towards the factory and while he was looking up at the destruction of the titan a bolt hit him through his shields and square in the back. He couldn't see anything as he laid on the ground but everything was blurry and he could only make out the occasional sound of tank shots. Then a strong hand rolled him over and as he looked up he saw the Necron Lord. He just stared into the deep black eyes with a slight green glow before the Necron Lord swung it's warscythe down.


	5. Chapter 5

Varus the captain of the second company was standing some way away from behind the gates. They were the only entrance through the large wall which surrounded the fortress-monastery. He was wearing Terminator armour and had an Assault Cannon in his left hand and a Power Fist in his right hand. For some reason many of the anti-air turrets were not working. Varus could only guess that that was because they haven't been used in a while but in the back of his mind he couldn't help thinking that they were sabotaged.

Then without warning the gates exploded with green bolts of lightning flying in all directions. Squadrons of Necron fighters flew above, shooting the turrets and tanks and others were teleporting troops from glowing orbs beneath the craft to the middle of the space marines. There were Necron Warriors, Scarabs and Immortals marching up from the gates and Flayered Ones, Lychguards, Wraiths and Triarch Praetorians being teleported in.

Varus saw a nearby Wraith to his left and shot it multiple times with his assault cannon then seeing a flayered one from the corner of his eye creeping up on him, he turned and back-handed it with his Power Fist. Then a Lychguard charged him with its warscythe. Varus raised his Assault Cannon and shot the Necron before stepping forwards and slamming his Power Fist into its head.

One of the fighters flew above the battle field and teleported a Triarch Praetorian behind Varus. It was about to swing its axe at him when he turned and blocked it with his Assault Cannon and then struck him with an uppercut with his Power Fist. Varus was about to help another Space Marine being attacked by a Wraith when a bolt of lightning hit him in the back making him stumble. Varus turned around and saw the Necron Overlord. It looked almost like a normal Necron except it had golden outlining on its shoulders, head, chest, hands and feet. It held a warscythe which had more blades producing from the staff then most warscythes and it also had golden lines and patterns on it. But around its waist it carried seven heads. Varus recognized them as the heads of the five missing company captains as well as Lander's head and Wrex's head. Swelling with rage Varus charged.

Varus dodged and blocked the first few swings of the Necron Overlord but he was slower in his Terminator armour and eventually he got hit. No matter what he tried mothering could even hit the Overlord. Side swings, uppercuts, forward punches, he tried hitting it with his Assault Cannon and shooting it but the Overlord just chopped it in half. After a minute of fighting the Overlord stabbed Varus in the stomach, right between his belt and his chest plate. But that wasn't all and lightning came from the blades while they were still inside Varus. The Overlord then ripped out his warscythe and with one strike, decapitated his head off.

Javosk had arranged the Guardsmen into small fortresses with ten Space Marines in each. There were ten small fortresses in all and he had hoped that they would have been strong enough to hold off the enemy until reinforcements arrived. But this wasn't the case as a large group of Necrons were marching around, going from one fortress to another. After they had destroyed five fortresses Javosk called all of the Space Marines and Guardsmen to make their way to him. Only four made it as one of them were intercepted by the large group of Necrons. Now Javosk stood on top of a ruined Lemon Russ Tank, firing his Plasma Gun and shouting orders to the remaining Space Marines and Guardsmen.

"Keep firing! Keep firing!" Javosk shouted over the explosions and gun fires. "Reinforcements are coming, just a little while longer."

"Sir" shouted a lieutenant to Javosk. "We have reports that the Necrons have killed Captain Wrex and Captain Varus. They are now assaulting the fortress monastery" he finished.

"There's nothing we can do for them. Keep Firing!" shouted back Javosk. They continued to fight, tanks shot missiles at clusters of Necrons, Space Marines fired and fired at the Necrons who had surrounded the base and Javosk shot Necrons in the head with his Plasma Gun one after another. Through the sounds of battle Javosk suddenly realised that his vox-communicator was beeping so he climbed down behind the ruined tank and put his finger to his hear.

"Captain Javosk, are you there" shouted Inquisitor Anders.

"I am here Inquisitor, the Necrons are attacking" shouted Javosk over the sound of battle. "Their whole fleet is in the atmosphere attacking the city."

"What of the other marines Captain" she asked.

"Wrex and Varus are dead Inquisitor, as well as their marines. As far as we know Captain Adosh and Chapter Master Corves are alive but the Necrons are focusing their attack there" said Javosk.

"We are preparing the teleporter to pick you up. Stand strong Captain, Inquisitor Anders out" she said. Javosk climbed back up the tank and continued to fight but at the same time, the Necrons were marching into the Fortress Monastery.


	6. Chapter 6

The gates of the Fortress Monastery were sizzling with heat as the guards lay dead just inside. The turrets were broken and the remaining Space Marines had fallen back to the main hall. The Necron Overlord Theoris looked around with satisfaction. As he was looking around his right hand Necron, a Cryptek, came up behind him.

"We have been winning this battle from the moment we awoke my lord" he said in a voice.

"Yes, but has it awoken because of us" replied the Overlord.

"Our scanners indicate that it has not. But we would wipe this world clean of life quickly before it does" the Cryptek answered. And with that the Overlord signalled the Doomsday Ark to fire on the gates to the main hall.

With a thunderous crash the gates blew open revealing the Space Marines waiting inside. Seven Terminators, eight turrets, thirteen Tactical Marines, six Scout Marines, two Librarians, one Chaplain, one Captain and the Chapter Master opened fire on the Necrons, blowing all those in sight to bits. The Overlord and the Cryptek were standing behind the pillar, safe and hidden from the Marines but Overlord Theoris didn't plan on staying hidden.

A huge wave of Scarabs swarmed in through the outer gates and quickly into the main hall. The Marines fired everything they had at them and in a couple of minutes all the Scarabs were dead with the Space Marines all alive though some were bitten and scratched.

"Ha! Is that all you have got Necrons" shouted the Chapter Master.

"No!" shouted back the Overlord. "That's all you will get Space Marine."

The Chapter Master looked around confused at what the Necron had said. He didn't know that Necrons could speak and here was one insulting him.

"There were more just then normal scarabs in there, Marines" said Overlord Theoris. "There were Bloodswarm Nanoscarabs." The Space Marine looked at each other confused.

"It means that anyone who was bitten of scratched by them will draw Flayered Ones to them" said Theoris in mocking tone. "I suggest you look above you" he said just after looking at the Cryptek's scanner.

And just like he suggested the Marines looked up and saw a few dozen Flayered Ones hanging to the ceiling. Seeing their cover blown the Flayered Ones jumped down and began slicing and slashing the scared Marines. The Cryptek, hearing the Marines occupied jumped out from behind the pillar and shot eight blasts at the turrets, shot circuiting them and rending them useless. Then Overlord Theoris charged out into the battle and then through it to where the Captain and the Chapter Master were.

A Librarian jumped in front of him but with one sidewards swing Theoris killed him and nearly chopped him in half. Adosh, the Captain of the first company had just killed a Flayered One when he saw the Overlord but it was already too late. Theoris had already jumped in the air with his weapon in position and with one clean downwards swing Adosh's head fell from his body.

Chapter Master Corves saw Adosh die and swelled with anger he charged and rammed the Overlord, knocking him over. But just as he was about to finish him he felt blood trickle down his cheek. He raised his right Power Fist to his cheek and when he removed it there was a small stain of blood. Corves knew instantly that he had been infected by the Bloodswarm Nanoscarab and as he turned his suspicions were confirmed as he saw all the Flayered Ones, finished with their prey, now looking straight at him.

All at once the swarmed him. Corves punched one after the other but they kept coming. The scratches on his Terminator armour were getting larger and deeper by the second until suddenly there were no more. Corves breathed a sigh of relief before he was suddenly blasted unconscious by the Overlord's warscythe out the main hall and out the Fortress. When he woke he was on top of a skyscraper, facing the Fortress Monastery, now surrounded by multiple Necron battleships.

"Watch your pitiful fortress be destroyed vermin" said the Necron Overlord.

Corves tried to move but he was paralysed. All he could do is move his head and watch the fortress. The Overlord pressed a button on his gauntlet and then all the ships opened fire. The glass smashed, towers fell, walls crumbled and the whole time Corves had to watch.

"Now it is your turn" said the Overlord. He raised his scythe above his head in position and then quickly brought it down.


	7. Chapter 7

Javosk rested behind the Lemon Russ tank. He and his men had driven the Necrons back and now they were surrounding them but a couple of hundred metres away. They had retreated after Javosk's Techmarine had gotten the Sentry Turrets working though many of his men died before that. Only a handful of marines, scouts, devastators and guardsmen were left. Now he waited for the Inquisitor to pick up him and his remaining men. Then without any warning the fighting started again as all the Necrons surrounding them marched forward and attacked.

Immortals and Warriors mostly but there were a few Deathmarks hidden in the building around them. Javosk ordered his men to fall back inside the small fortress but before he went inside he spotted the Necron Overlord and the heads around his waist. Javosk charged up his Plasma Gun and then ran towards the Overlord.

The Overlord gripped his warscythe with two hands while pointing it at Javosk and then sent a continuous bolt of green lightning at him. But before it hit Javosk he pushed his legs forward, fell on his back and skidded towards the Overlord though the lightning narrowly missed his head. Surprised by his quick reflexes the Overlord only had time to stop shooting the continuous bolt before Javosk's feet hit his legs and tripped him forwards but before he fell on the Captain, Javosk fired his charged up Plasma Gun, sending a powerful blast right in the middle of the Overlords chest. The Overlord flew over Javosk and hit the ground hard.

As the Overlord turned his battered body to see where the Captain had gone he saw Javosk with his Plasma Gun charged up ready to fire. With a single shot the Overlord's body exploded, sending his arms, legs and head in different directions. Then the area around Javosk disappeared and instead it was replaced by the area of a ship's hanger. He walked up to the bridge of the ship and then informed Inquisitor Anders on what happened and watched the planet be exterminated.

"I am sorry to inform you that the rest of your troops died in the fortress Javosk. They were killed by some Wraiths who waiting for them to go in" she said seriously.

"So I am the last Ash warlord" said Javosk. "What will happen to me now?"

"It would be impossible to renew your chapter as I'm sure you know but I have a different solution for you" she said as he watched her curiously. "How do you feel about Deathwatch Captain?"

From the ruined and burning planet a massive chunk of rock broke off, revealing the planets inner core. A muscular figure drifted from the inner core towards the sun. It was humanoid in form with dark metallic skin and had two twisted horns coming off the top of its head. As it drank in the energy of the sun it opened its two completely purple eyes.

"Ah" it said in a horace voice. "The Necrontyr were right to keep me imprisoned" it said while stretching its muscles.

"But now I am free nothing can stop me from releasing my brothers" it said to itself.

"The rein of the Star Gods shall be again" the C'Tan said as it flew to the sun to get more energy.


End file.
